


Theon Until the End

by briancap



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, Theon POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon's execution</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theon Until the End

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment

Theon wasn’t afraid.  
Before the Dreadfort he was but after he wasn’t.  
Before the Dreadfort he had done everything to avoid death, going so far as to put a hempen rope around a sobbing girl and threatening to hang her in front of her father.  
But now he embraced it.  
No more pain, no more Ramsay Bolton, no more Turncloak, just Theon, Theon Greyjoy. He could now be free, rather than worrying about the future and what will happen to him. He will be able to see Robb and apologize to him, along with the miller’s children, and all the others who died because of his foolishness.  
They brought him out in the snow in front of the hard north men eager for justice. After begging and pleading, they allowed him to take a bath. He wanted to die as Theon not Reek. Then, they walked him over to the heart tree.  
It looked like bran  
He wanted Bran to watch, to look down on him at his final moments.  
Justice for Winterfell, justice for Mikken, justice for Septon Chayle, and justice for Robb, who despite blood and birth, was his brother.  
“Theon of House Greyjoy, you are brought here in front of god and man, to pay for your crimes with your life. Do you have any last words?” Stannis said  
Theon raised his head and started deeply into the eyes of Stannis Baratheon  
“I am sorry for the pain I have caused to countless people. To the Starks, to the ironmen at Moat Cailin to my sister, and to my brother, Robb. That is all.” He put his head down and stared at the snow on the ground.  
The sword came down fast as lightening and it was over.  
Asha had them sow his head back onto his body, and then threw him into a pond in the north.  
To give him to the drowned god and so he can be of the north like he always dreamed.


End file.
